


Le film 2.

by plume_94



Series: Le film 1 & 2 [2]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Film, M/M, Sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il avait la main autour de son intimité et suivait déjà plus le film qu'avec peine lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se rhabiller en vitesse et d'enlever le son avant de se retourner, paniqué, et que ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Aurélien, debout les bras ballants au milieu du salon. Il resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte, un air paniqué peint sur le visage à dévisager Aurélien lorsqu'il le vit poser son regard sur son ordinateur et il se mit à rougir violemment, en pensant au film qui continuait de jouer même sans le son.





	Le film 2.

Guillaume regardait d'un air absent le DVD posé bien en évidence sur la table du salon. Il avait loué un film au vidéo-club du coin. Enfin, un film... C'était un film pornographique pour dire la vérité. Et pas n'importe quel film. Un film entre deux hommes. Un porno gay en somme. Il avait honte, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Loin de là. Lui, il était plutôt adepte des pornos où il pouvait se branler devant une belle paire de seins. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un aimant à meufs, un Don Juan moderne, et il en était pas peu fier. Mais voilà, depuis quelques semaines il n'arrivait plus à se sentir entier quand il draguait les jolies filles comme à son habitude. Il se sentait bizarre. Il se sentait sale après être allé aux putes. Ne prenait même plus de plaisir à draguer les bonnes meufs qu'il croisait lors de soirées. Il avait la constante sensation de tromper quelqu'un alors qu'il était célibataire. Et que tromper ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes auparavant lorsqu'il était en couple.   
  
  


Et puis, une personne était constamment présente dans ses pensées désormais. Et ça le troublait. Parce qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et colocataire Aurélien. Il avait mit du temps à le comprendre, mais il s'était rendu compte que petit à petit sa présence à ses côtés lui était devenue vitale. Il avait constamment envie d'être avec lui, de lui parler, de l'écouter, de le sentir près de lui tout simplement. Il avait commencé à agir différemment avec lui, petit à petit, jour après jour, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il le laissait l'approcher un peu plus qu'avant, ne se tendait plus autant à son contact, en redemandait même plus à chaque fois, silencieusement. Aurélien avait toujours aimé les contacts, les câlins, les gestes affectueux... Il était très tactile, contrairement à lui. Même envers ses amis, il était comme ça. Et la plupart de leurs amis, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Mais lui, il avait toujours eu une aversion pour le contact. Il avait peur de trop se laisser aller, et que ça le rende faible. Cette distance qu'il mettait entre lui et le monde entier, c'était ce qui lui permettait de se protéger. Alors, ces dernières semaines, quand il avait commencé à se laisser apprivoiser un peu plus chaque jour par son ami, ça l'avait troublé. Et il voyait que quant à lui, Aurélien en était heureux. Il profitait de chaque instant avec joie. Un bras qui le frôle doucement, un regard soutenu un peu trop longtemps, une position un peu trop proche sur le canapé. Guillaume ne savait pas que faire pour arrêter cette machine infernale entre eux, et puis... il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir l'arrêter.  
  
  


Il avait commencé à se dire que finalement il n'y avait aucun mal à se laisser apprivoiser, à se laisser approcher. Si ça lui faisait aussi plaisir et que lui-même commençait à aimer ça... Mais ces derniers jours, il avait honte de l'avouer, il avait commencé à sentir une attirance physique pour Aurélien. Il en avait honte, et bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre que c'était faux, c'était la vérité. Parfois, il laissait son regard traîner plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait sur son corps lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas. Il avait même laissé traîner son regard sur son torse lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche vêtu d'une simple serviette une fois, et avait aperçu que trop tard le petit regard interrogateur d'Aurélien. Il s'était maudit intérieurement en détournant rapidement le regard, se disant que ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était tout simplement malsain. C'est pour ça qu'il avait loué ce film. Pour vérifier ses doutes. Pour enfin savoir s'il était vraiment attiré par les mecs ou pas. Et pour pouvoir enfin extérioriser ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à se faire jouir devant un porno hétéro, malgré les formes voluptueuses de l'actrice, et il était hors de question qu'il se branle en pensant à son colocataire. Il préférait encore se branler sur des acteurs amateurs de porno ridicule.  
  
  


Alors, Guillaume inspira profondément et se leva pour aller mettre le DVD dans la fente de son  ordinateur, posé sur la table basse devant lui. Il mit son téléphone en mode silencieux et le retourna sur la table. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé durant une activité comme celle-ci. Déjà qu'il y allait à reculons. Mais il était obligé. Sinon il exploserait de l'intérieur de frustration. Il alla chercher un paquet de mouchoirs et appuya sur _play_ après une nette hésitation.  
  
  


Il avait la main autour de son intimité et suivait déjà plus le film qu'avec peine lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se rhabiller en vitesse et d'enlever le son avant de se retourner, paniqué, et que ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Aurélien, debout les bras ballants au milieu du salon. Il resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte, un air paniqué peint sur le visage à dévisager Aurélien lorsqu'il le vit poser son regard sur son ordinateur et il se mit à rougir violemment, en pensant au film qui continuait de jouer même sans le son. Il donna un coup dans son ordinateur en voulant le fermer dans sa précipitation et lâcha un juron.

« Putain ! »

Il posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le ramener à lui, indiquant qu'il s'était fait mal et il entendit bientôt Aurélien s'approcher de lui précipitamment.

« Gringe, tu t'es fait mal ? »

Il releva le visage en le voyant s'accroupir près de lui pour regarder son bras et il s'éloigna sur le canapé quand il voulut le toucher, cherchant par la même occasion à cacher son érection visible.

« Ça va, t'inquiètes, répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Aurélien en posant ses yeux sur lui, ce qui le gêna. Tu avais l'air de    beaucoup avoir mal...

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va... articula-t-il avec peine.

Aurélien le regarda de son air Inquiet, le dévisageant comme s'il avait du mal à le croire, et Guillaume déglutit difficilement. Il venait de l'interrompre pendant qu'il se branlait et là, tout de suite, il sentait un énorme désir envers lui.  
  
  


Soudain, le regard d'Aurélien descendit sur son corps et aperçut la bosse dans son pantalon. Guillaume le vit devenir rouge comme une tomate et plaça sa main rapidement sur son entre-jambes lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

« Je- C'est pas... bafouilla-t-il en tentant de trouver une excuse.

\- Tu... te branlais ? demanda Aurélien, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je... Orel... grogna Guillaume en bougeant sur le canapé, gêné.

\- Je t'ai interrompu devant un porno ? J'avais pas rêvé alors ? continua-t-il en s'éloignant    légèrement de lui, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Oui, Orel. C'est ça. On peut arrêter d'en parler maintenant ?    

\- Désolé, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Attends... c'était pas un porno gay que tu    regardais ? »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine et recula sur le canapé, embarrassé.

« J'ai bien vu, Gringe ? redemanda Aurélien devant son silence.

\- Oui, déglutit-il après ce qu'il lui sembla l'éternité.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Aurélien, les sourcils froncés. T'aimes les meufs, non ?       

\- Orel... grogna Guillaume, t'es gênant. Tu le sais ça ? Tu peux te relever maintenant ?    

\- Ah euh... oui. » rougit Aurélien en s'apercevant de sa position, juste à côté de    l'intimité de Guillaume.  
  
  


Au grand dam de Guillaume, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le fixa sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda-t-il, à bout.

-Pourquoi tu regardais ce film ? demanda-t-il simplement et Guillaume dû se forcer à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Putain mais Orel, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça à tout prix ?!

\- Ben je sais pas, je me questionne du coup. Je croyais que t'aimais les meufs moi.    

\- Et c'est le cas ! s'écria Guillaume, avant de se rendre compte que cette excuse ne    marcherait plus désormais.

\- Ben c'était pas un porno hétéro ça, Guillaume. »

Guillaume le regarda, la respiration haletante, en se disant qu'il était cramé.

« J'voulais essayer, avoua-t-il en cherchant ses mots, détournant le regard. Parce qu'en ce moment y a une personne qui fout le bordel dans ma tête...

\- Et c'est pas une meuf ? demanda Aurélien, doucement, comme pour pas le brusquer.

\- Non, c'est pas une meuf.    

\- Est-ce que... je le connais ? continua Aurélien en s'approchant silencieusement de    Guillaume.

\- C'est... Oui, c'est un pote à nous.

\- A nous ? dit Aurélien en s'arrêtant brusquement, à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- A moi, se reprit Guillaume en baissant les yeux. C'est un ami à moi.

\- Je vois, sourit Aurélien. Et sinon, il s'appelle comment cet ami ?

\- Je... Orel... Me force pas à te le dire.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Guillaume. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à    chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus...

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu lui ferais s'il était devant toi ? » dit Aurélien dans un souffle, à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche.  
  
  


Guillaume releva la tête à cette question et plongea son regard dans celui d'Aurélien. Il avait les pupilles noires de désir et le sien était arrivé à un point de non retour. Aurélien le chauffait, exprès ou non, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il agrippa ses cheveux et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, en le plaquant contre le canapé. Aurélien poussa un petit cri de surprise et rapidement ses mains plongèrent à son tour dans ses cheveux à lui. Guillaume eut un éclair de lucidité et se redressa, terrorisé par le fait qu'il avait laissé place àses pulsions. Aurélien se redressa à son tour et le dévisagea, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de lui et de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

« C'est tout ce que tu lui ferais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je- je pourrai pas faire plus sans son accord.

\- Et s'il te le donnait ? S'il en demandait plus ?    

\- Orel... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... grogna Guillaume en détournant le regard.

\- Je crois que si au contraire, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. » dit-il en s'approchant et en plaquant sa bouche contre son cou.       
  
  


Guillaume gémit en sentant ses lèvres contre sa peau et bientôt, sa main se baladait sur le dos nu d'Aurélien, sous son tee-shirt.

« Enlève... moi, ça. » articula Aurélien avec peine et ne sachant pas duquel il parlait, Guillaume jeta son tee-shirt au sol et l'aida ensuite à se défaire du sien. Une décharge électrique passa dans son corps en sentant la peau nue d'Aurélien toucher la sienne et il gémit de plaisir. Aurélien, quant à lui, continua de déposer des baisers sur son torse avant de s'arrêter à la limite de son pantalon. Il releva alors le visage et chercha son regard, qu'il finit par trouver.

« Je t'ai laissé dans un fâcheux état, en t'interrompant au milieu de cette vidéo, hein ?- Orel... grogna Guillaume en refrénant un spasme de désir.

\- Oui, oui... Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas. » rit Aurélien et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il    sentit ses doigts se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon pour la défaire. Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son bras pour cacher son embarras et lorsqu'il sentit Aurélien ouvrir sa braguette avec délicatesse, son bassin se  souleva brusquement de frustration et    d'impatience. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour essayer de refréner son désir mais lorsqu'il sentit une sensation humide et    chaude se poser sur son érection, il ne put retenir un gémissement obscène. Il eut un autre spasme du bassin qui, cette fois, il ne    chercha pas à retenir et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit Aurélien penché sur son intimité. Il l'avait prit entièrement dans sa bouche et paraissait concentré à lui donner le plus de plaisir    possible. Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses cheveux et au geste, Aurélien ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans    les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'Aurélien ne se redresse lentement, le faisant gémir au passage, en sentant sa bouche s'éloigner de lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et plongea son visage dans son cou, tout en refermant ses doigts sur son pénis. Guillaume le sentit faire des vas et viens de plus en plus    énergiques et il se sentit près de jouir lorsqu'Aurélien ralentit petit à petit et murmura dans son oreille :

« Guillaume, à toi de me montrer ce que tu sais faire. Qu'est-ce que... tu lui ferais ? »  
  
  


Guillaume glissa ses doigtsdans les cheveux d'Aurélien et le força à le regarder. Il avait l'air exténué et il se dit qu'effectivement, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il le poussa doucement en arrière pour qu'il vienne s'allonger sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, et il enleva son pantalon. Il posa ses mains sur les côtes d'Aurélien et commença à descendre tout doucement, en laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau et la caresser. Il sentit avec satisfaction Aurélien frissonner et, toujours avec autant de délicatesse, il déboutonna son pantalon. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et Aurélien souleva légèrement les hanches pour l'aider à lui enlever. A présent, Aurélien presque entièrement nu devant lui, Guillaume restait interdit. Il observait sa beauté naturelle. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée sous l'excitation et le désir, et il en resta bouche-bée avant de se reprendre et de diriger ses mains tremblantes vers la fabrique de son caleçon. Aurélien frissonna lorsqu'il le fit glisser au sol pour découvrir son intimité déjà bien tendue par toute la tension accumulée et non relâchée encore. Il le vit retenir un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre et il caressa sa hanche.

« Orel, tu es sûr que tu en as envie ?

\- Oui... » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint dans un murmure.  
  
  


Il se pencha au dessus de lui et déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel Aurélien répondit en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baisers. Il sentit ses doigts caresser sa nuque tandis qu'il se dirigeait, baiser après baiser, vers son intimité. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau tendre de ses hanches, il le sentit frissonner de nouveau et pousser un léger gémissement. Il profita de cet instant pour entrer lentement en lui et vint effacer son cri de douleur en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne. Aurélien s'agrippa fortement à son dos et Guillaume le sentit se contracter violemment. Il embrassa sa tempe et posa sa main de libre sur sa joue pour le réconforter.

« Shh, tout va bien. C'est seulement éphémère cette douleur. Tu te sentiras mieux dans un instant, je te promet.

\- Ça fait tellement mal... murmura Aurélien dans un sanglot, et Guillaume faillit se retirer de lui en entendant ça. Mais Aurélien aurait souffert pour rien s'il arrêtait maintenant. Et il savait qu'en continuant, il prendrait enfin du plaisir.

\- Je sais. Mais prends sur toi et tu verras. Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement. »

Aurélien ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit faiblement, des larmes sur ses joues, avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Guillaume sentit une douce chaleur apparaître au creux de ses reins et entra un peu plus profondément en lui. Il fit plusieurs petits vas et viens, allant chaque fois plus profondément, et bientôt il sentit Aurélien se détendre autour de lui. Alors, il se permit de donner un petit coup de bassin. Trois fois rien, pas grand chose, mais la décharge qui en résulta faillit avoir raison de lui. Il grogna et le puissant gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Aurélien fit affluer tout son désir vers son intimité. Il retenta l'expérience et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour. Les spasmes de désir qui en résultèrent augmentèrent la cadence de ses coups de bassin et bientôt ce n'était plus qu'une chorégraphie animale. Emplie de désir, de sauvagerie, et de frustration trop longtemps Inassouvie. Leurs corps se mouvaient sans leur accord, et lorsqu'à un moment Guillaume entra en contact avec un point en particulier à l'intérieur d'Aurélien, celui-ci poussa le gémissement le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais entendu et il gémit à son tour, venant en lui. Il resta immobile un instant au-dessus d'Aurélien, après s'être retiré lentement de lui, et le regarda dans les dernières secondes de l'extase, avant de s'écrouler à bout de force sur lui.   
  
  


Au bout de quelques minutes,il sentit les mains d'Aurélien se poser sur son dos et le caresser doucement. Il se redressa difficilement et plongea son regard dans le sien, n'y lisant que de la tendresse. Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et s'allongea à ses côtés. Aurélien se colla à lui pour qu'ils ne tombent pas du petit canapé et plongea son visage dans son cou. Guillaume vint placer un bras sous sa nuque et autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui et embrassa son crâne.

« C'est moi ? demanda Aurélien les yeux clos et dans un murmure, d'une petite voix montrant sa grande fatigue.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi, rit Guillaume en le serrant plus fort et caressant sa taille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- C'était mieux que ton porno j'espère, sourit Aurélien déjà à moitié dans les songes, contre son cou.

\- Y a pas photo, en effet, répondit Guillaume en plaquant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tant mieux. C'est pas pour toi ces pornos, Gringe... C'est pas la réalité, chuchota Aurélien, à bout de force.

\- J'ai plus besoin, maintenant. Je t'ai toi.

\- Oui. Tu m'as moi. »

Et ils s'endormirent après cette phrase, qui était bien plus une promesse qu'il n'y paraissait.

 


End file.
